Spying On Uchiha Sasuke
by Ushii n Pocky
Summary: Last day of summer holidays. Uchiha Sasuke's nightmare, a new year of highschool! Preview: You were spying on me but then your desperate need to see me naked led you to breaking into my appartment.. Chapter 4! R&R SasuSaku
1. Monday Spying

**Disclaimer - We'd love to own Naruto, but sadly we don't. -mumbles- but soon we will MWAHAHAHA(diabolical laughing in the distance)**

**Pocky: What? -innocent-**

**Pocky here for todays A/N! SasuSaku our very first fanfiction of them together. Please remind yourselves we have individual accounts. This is based on highschool years! We did not copy any highschool fanfictions! There are plenty of highschool fanfictions! ****Please be warned that this chapter AND ALL have inappropriate scenes for children under 12. Thank you! Remember to Read and Review!**

**Status: Last day of summer holidays for Konoha highschool, may a new year begin!**

**Has OoCness. You have been warned.**

**READ & REVIEW!!**

**

* * *

"Oh my gosh here he comes!" The obsessive medical ninja squealed. **

She peered through the window and waited desperately for The Uchiha Sasuke to strip down. Her desperate needs could no longer hold it further, so she crept through the window and cautiously hid inside his closet, leaving it open just slightly. The door slammed open, as the pissed off Uchiha Sasuke felt a great relief for the freedom of the fan girls towering all over him. Sakura shuddered as he glared at the suspiciously moving closet. She struggled through his clothes to the very back, trying hard not to make a single sound. Her slight push caused the closet door to move just a little wider, Sasuke walked over and slammed the closet door shut.

-WHACK-.

Her nose was bleeding, she tried to withstand the terrible taste of blood. She tried taking her mind off it, she stared at all his clothes, every single one of them she felt like stealing and wearing. Breathing in, breathing out, breathing in, breathing out. _OMG I CANT BREATHE I CAN'T BREATHE!_

She gasped and tried to open the door, slightly, again. Sasuke moved on closer and closer, in reach of the door for his clothes. 1 metre away, 50cm away, 20 cm away, 10cm away, 5cm away, 2cm away, 1cm away, 1mm away...

"GAH I CAN'T BREATHE! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Sakura burst out of the closet choking, spluttering, and gasping for air...she looked up, Sasuke had taken off his shirt. Topless, bare...she froze.

GUSH.

Sakura's nose was bleeding even more. Snot and blood splattered onto him. He twitched, and glared into her eyes with a killer intension's cold sight.

"Uh...I-I can explain..."Sakura stammered.

"You were spying on me but then your desperate need to see me naked led you to breaking into my apartment to have a closer glance but then when I slammed the door shut it hit your nose and you couldn't breathe so that is why you decided to spit all the blood and sneeze all the stuff in your nose on me?" He remained expressionless.

"Uh...yeah, that's it" She nodded.

Sasuke dragged her to his door and threw her out, even more pissed at his life.

"_Ugh...now i have to get this muck off me..._" Sasuke looked at his chest in disgust.

Meanwhile...

Sakura trampled along holding her nose high in the air. She was about on her usual crying when Naruto appeared. She turned around and quickly wiped her eyes, not realising she had just covered her face with blood making her seem like she was beat to the bone. As Naruto came closer she suddenly turned her face and made an evil grin. She tried forcing a few tears out again and purposely ran right into him.

"N-Naruto..." She whimpered.

_Inner Sakura: Oh yeah…this should be fun…MWAHAHA! _

"Sakura-chan...what happened!?" He yelled.

"S-Sasuke-kun...S-Sasuke-kun...he...threatened to kill me...all I wanted...was to ask him out..." She cried.

"He...did this to you?" He gasped.

"Y-Yes..." She stuttered traumatically.

_Inner Sakura: You couldn't be more wrong...MORON_

"I understand...I'll help you Sakura-chan!" There was a gleam of pride within his eyes as he raced through the streets. Sakura wiped her face as an evil smirk came upon her face. _Idiot._

Naruto smashed the door open and puffed with a serious face, "SASUKE!"

Sasuke twitched, he was in the middle taking a bath. For the next five minutes it went silent. He looked up, grabbed a towel and walked towards Naruto, grabbed him by the collar and threw him out, "What the hell is up with these perverted people today..."

Naruto came flying, he crashed right next to Sakura. She looked down and put on her act again, "N-Naruto-kun...how'd it go...?"

"Mm..." He thought for a moment and looked at her with a serious content in her eyes.

_Could Sasuke-kun...have said yes..._

"I saw him naked in the bath" He finally replied.

Sakura remained silent, then looked at him with a devil's pissed off expression, "WHAT-DID-YOU- SEE, ANYTHING-PRECISE?"

"Something long and stuck out with a hole in it. He was squeezing it and hold it and something comes out" He nodded.

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Moments later...

Naruto's foot twitched in the air as a hissing sound came out from behind his back, he was brutally beaten, "I-Itai...I was...referring...to his...r-rubber duck"

* * *

**Next chapter preview: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!**

**Pocky here again! That's precisely it for todays chapter. Say hello to Ushii for the next chapter!**

**Pocky: Please Review!**

**-Ushii n Pocky **


	2. Tuesday Rumble

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NARUTO!!! (we wish…) –shakes head depressed-ly-**

**HIYA! Ushii here for today's A/N :3**

**Hope the last chapter was satisfying. Up in this chapter! The holidays are over, a new school term is beginning. Will there be more trouble for Sasuke with the Sasuke FC?**

**Read and Review!**

**WARNING: The content is unsuitable for children under the age of 12. May contain OoCness.**

* * *

The Uchiha slept soundly on the bed, without anticipation, worry or stupid fan girls perving on him. A few minutes later his alarm was ringing, "Why is it on..nn"

Mumbling he turned it off again and went back to snoozing. Five seconds later Naruto emerged into the room dressed in black pants and black buttoned, long sleeved shirt, "SASUKE WAKE U--"

-WHACK-

Naruto was flying out the window, "Get out of my face..."

**A rule of warning: Never wake up an AB blood type...it's too dangerous.**

He pushed himself off the bed and glared at his calender. There was a demonstration of twitches coming from his emotion.

February 2nd: Start of new school year...

"NOOOOOOOOOOO NOT ANOTHER SCHOOL YEAR!" He yelled...

He glared into the calender one more time. _IS THIS THING TRYING TO PISS ME OFF! _Ripping it into shreds he chucked it into the bin. Many complaining noises could be heard from his apartment.

"_Schools beginning again…" _he thought, expressionless as he packed his books into his rucksack. _"Stupid fan girls, stupid Sakura, stupid Naruto! Because of them, I've hardly had a time to catch up on my training during the holidays."_

Sasuke twitched as if he sensed something. Probably he was just paranoid, one day, he would find a way to get the stupid fan girls off his back. Definitely.

Sakura peered up the window, from where she'd been spying in the bushes for the past 15 minutes. She'd been more careful ever since the day she tried to see him naked...

"_KYAHH!"_ Sakura turned tomato red, _"I hope he'll agree to walk to school with me!"_

She peeked up the window again. There was Sasuke, his gorgeous, gorgeous face! Ahh... how she adored that expressionless face.

Sasuke looked slightly towards the window, he caught sight of Sakura hiding in the bushes. _"Oh crap..."_

Sasuke slung his bag onto his shoulder as he walked out of his door. The manly look...

"_KYA! Here he comes! Here he comes!"_ Sakura squealed and swooned as Sasuke walked out of the front door.

_Inner Sakura: Ask him, ask him, ask him! You go girl!!_

Sakura took a deep breath as she prepared to ask him. She jumped out of the bush.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she gasped breathlessly, as she squeezed her eyes shut in hope. "WILL YOU WALK TO SCHOOL WITH ME??"

Sakura opened one eye slowly, hmm? She opened the other. AHH! Sasuke was gone! She looked down the street, there he was. Hundreds of fangirls screaming his name and chasing him throughout the streets, "KYAAAAH SASUKE-KUN WALK ME TO SCHOOL!"

"Geez…" Sakura stormed into the classroom in a temper. -mumble- -mumble- -mumble- "I'm sure that Sasuke-kun knew I was there! But…those stupid fangirls..."

_Inner Sakura: I'LL KILL THEM, ALL OF THEM!_

Sakura had come a little too late to hog a sit next to Sasuke. The fan girls were already surrounding him. To make matters worse, Naruto was acting like a monkey waving and pointing in the sit next to him. There was no other seatt already. She stormed to the seat and plunked her bag down. Hard.

BANG.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto had his big goofy grin on. "Eh?" he started as she plunked her bag down on the chair. "What's wrong Sakura-Chan?"

"N-nothing…" Sakura forced a suppressed smile, but it looked more like she was sick.

_Inner Sakura: GET OUR OF MY FACE!_

"Eh…Sakura-Chan," Naruto said, with a sheepish look. "You shouldn't smile like that, it makes you look ugly!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" the brutal eyes gleamed evilly.

"N-nothing!" Naruto backed away as quickly as he could. "I-I meant that you're looking very…erm…pretty today…"

He wondered what had pissed Sakura off straight away on the first day of school. Not to mention he'd been kicked out of Sasuke's house for asking him to wake up. What was with his teammates today? He looked around the room and raced into the chair next to Shikamaru...

"Eh..Naruto what are you doing..." Shikamaru mumbled.

"SHHHH!" Naruto glanced back and starting faking a conversation with him.

"Hey, forehead girl!" Ino jeered. " Why you looking so gloomy today huh? Sasuke dumped you?"

"No!" Sakura fell for the bait immediately. "Anyway what's it got to do with you? INO-PIG!"

"WHAT YOU SAY FOREHEAD GIRL?"

"INO-PIG!"

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"INO-PIG!"

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"INO-PIG"

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"…" everyone in class was staring at both of them.

Sakura felt herself turn red as she felt the embarrassment…this day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: "GET...OUT...OF...MY...HOUSE!!!" Sasuke growled. "KYAHH! Sasuke touched me!!"**

**Ushii back again:D**

**Okay, I know it doesn't seem much like a SasuSaku right now, but don't worry, you'll get what you want soon :D**

**That's all for now, Pocky will be here for next week's A/N!**

**Ushii: Read and Review! Or else we may think you don't like it and not continue:D**

**Ushii and Pocky: People please support us!**

**-Ushii & Pocky**


	3. Wednesday Hassle

**Disclaimer: Naruto...we own it…we don't own it……we don't own it T.T**

**Heyaz ppl! Sorry for the long wait…coz of certain circumstances that was not prevail, the next chapter of 'Spying On Uchiha Sasuke' was delayed P anyway, on with the story!!!**

**Oh yes, and pls pls PLEAAAAAASE!!! Do read and review:) thk you!**

**Warning: An unforeseen amount of OoCness will be included into this story, you have been warned!**

-Shhaaaaa- Uchiha Sasuke turned off the tap and stopped the flow of water.

-Creeeeaaak- "Hn?" Sasuke turned round. There was nothing.

"Shh…don't ruin this plan!" flurried whisperings were heard. "O…M…G…Kyaaaah!!! Sasuke-kun looks soo manly with his shirt off!"

This time Sasuke was sure he wasn't hearing things. He turned around, walked briskly to the door and flung it open.

"KYAAAHHHH!!! Sasuke-kun is looking at me!! Half-naked!!"

"NOO! He's looking at ME!!!"

"SHUDDUP BITCHES!!! HE'S OBVIOUSLY LOOKING AT _ME_"

"What the…" Sasuke mumbled.

The fan girls stopped arguing and stared at the Uchiha. A deep blush erupted from their faces as they turned red and love love eyes began to develop.

"Sasuke-kun!!" they chorused as one. "Ohayo Gozaimasu!!" Funny how they could be arguing one moment and linked together by their hearts the next…

Sasuke twitched. _Bear with it, bear with it, bear with it…AHHH!! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!! HECK WITH IT!!!_

"GET…OUT…OF…MY…HOUSE!!!" Sasuke growled. He pushed them out of the door and shut it tight. Double locking it.

Outside, various fan girl screams could be heard, waking the neighbours from their sweet dreams. Wait…it was a weekday, okay…I meant, scaring the shit outta the neighbours.

"KYAHH!!! SASUKE-KUN TOUCHED ME!!"

"NO YOU LOWLIFE! SASUKE-KUN WON'T EVEN _THINK_ ON LAYING HANDS ON THE LIKES OF YOU, HE TOUCHED _ME_!!"

"NOO!! ME!"

"NO! ME!"

The echoes of the squealing arguments could be heard as the fan girls were chased down the street by the policeman.

"Why did Uchiha have to choose this neighbourhood!" more than one sighs around the street were heard.

Sasuke buttoned up his school shirt with a speed never seen before, it would have been obvious that he was pissed, very pissed.

-Riing- the doorbell rang.

"What…now…" Sasuke twitched. "Answer the door or not…forget it, whoever it is will probably think no one is in and leave."

Sasuke started eating his breakfast.

-Riiiiiiiiing- the doorbell rang even more insistently.

Sasuke's veins popped out, but he still bore with it, ignoring the consistent irritating drill. _I must get rid of it as soon as I have the chance…_he thought.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan, if he's ignoring us, I'll just KNOCK the door open!" a hyper voice came loud and clear. Why did that voice sound soo familiar to Sasuke?

"Ehh! Naruto! Maybe Sasuke-kun went to school already!" a slightly irritated voice came. Familiar as well…

"…" Sasuke grimaced. He should have known. "Na…ru…to…I should have known." He rushed towards the door.

-BLAM!- -BLAM!- the double lock held fast. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

-BLAAAM!- or maybe not…Sasuke leaped towards the door. Too late…

"Na-ru-toooo!!!!" Sasuke managed to yell out before the door and Naruto fell on him.

"Sasuke-kun!" The pink-lover squealed as she saw the door and heavy Naruto fall flat and squish him.

"arghh…" was the only reply she got.

Sasuke twitched like mad, and his veins popped. He grew slightly…wait dash that, SERIOUSLY maniacal as he lifted the door AND Naruto off him.

"Na-ru-TOOO!!" he growled. "YOU JUST RUINED MY BREAKFAST! NOT TO MENTION MY DOOR!! What…are…you…guys…doing…here?!"

"Uhh…it was all Naruto's idea, to walk to school with you since we're teammates!" The pink haired Sasuke-fan fidgeted, making excuses. Actually…it had been her idea.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his collar, "You dumbass!" _Control yourself…control yourself…image…image!_

Sasuke took a deep breathe and let go of Naruto. _Why me…of all people, why me…_he groaned inwardly. He could not recall a morning where he woke up and got to school peacefully…

**Next Chapter Preview: "Why don't you all just leave me ALONE!!" **

**Okiez! How was that:D hope you enjoyed. Is the Genius Uchiha finally gonna lose his sanity?? What with all the half-crazed ppl around him, who knows:3**

**K den, that's all for now! Sorry if it's a bit short :D **

**Do us this small favour and review if you enjoyed the story! Thanks :) added note: HEY! i'm burning midnight oil for this! show some appreciation pls!**

**-Ushii & Pocky**


	4. Thursday breakdown

**Disclaimer – If we owned Naruto. Pretty sure it'd be in shoujo beat instead of shonen jump.**

**Pocky here! How many years has it been? SO SORRY. This is our exam year so the updates will be slow and...slow. Well, even after years there's nothing much for me to say, yes I'm a tard. ENJOY!**

**Please be warned of major oocness and profanities as well as mature adult themes.**

**READ & REVIEW!!**

* * *

Popularity wasn't an easy thing. It was Thursday and the Uchiha prodigy was just about ready to climb down the cherry blossom tree. It was his new…door. He slung his school bag over his shoulder and swiftly leapt on the windowsill. This time, he would _definitely _get to school…alive. A sturdy branch was perched outside his window. He slowly and steadily crawled on.

One hand.

Two hands.

One leg.

Two legs.

The branch shuddered at his weight.

Snap.

He froze. A smaller branch had snapped in half behind his foot. He sighed heavily with relief, "Phew…"

"Yah! Where's Sasuke-kun!?" The voice of a fangirl cried.

_Oh shit._

He could see them. The hungry cats grouping outside the apartment, they were ready to claw his clothes off. Literally.

"Sasuke-kuuuun~ I made you chocolate pudding, I'll feed you if you come out!" Another shrill voice called.

"You whore! Who gave you the right to feed Sasuke-kun!?"

"Yeah! If you're going to feed him with that spoon, I get to feed him with my _mouth_!"

Sasuke was sweating now. Nothing scared him more than _chocolate pudding _filled with _love_ and fangirls fighting to feed him via mouth to mouth. He crawled along the branch a little further, its leaves rustled against the movements. He crawled a little further. Further. Furthe—

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing up there!?" Sakura cried from below.

_Why don't you all just leave me ALONE!?_

"SHH! Don't let them hear yo—"

SNAP.

----

That was the last straw.

Sasuke was panting, and his perfectly gelled chicken's butt hair was amuck. Not to mention the many smudges of chocolate cream on his face that showed his earlier torment. He was lucky to be alive. But that was it, and he was fuming.

His shirt had to be mended – the fangirls had tore holes in it – and disinfected. Heck, he would just have to scrap it.

His pants, they were beyond hope. The creamy white was covered with thorns and tree bark, more smudges of chocolate cream – that made it look like he had a little 'oopsies' – and the thread had been unraveled until it basically looked like a pair of undies.

Sasuke triple bolted his door, shoving a couple of chairs under the handle to be safe. He sealed every single window with duct tape and drew his curtains firmly across. His final step was to turn on the air conditioner, his source of ventilation.

Now he sat down on his sofa, a smirk playing on his lips. It was time for revenge, and to preserve his image, he'd do it without violence. Wasn't he such a good boy?

The phone rang. He had expected it. He let it ring a few more times before getting up and lazily walking towards it.

"Uchiha residence," he said into the receiver monotonously.

"Uchiha-san?" the voice in the phone asked, and when a silence was all it got, it continued. "You're supposed to be in school now."

"Hn?" Uchiha finally decided on his answer.

"Why aren't you in school?" the teacher on the other end finally asked again, after an awkward pause. "Are you sick?"

"Che, of those rampaging dogs? Definitely," He replied.

"You do know school is compulsory unless you have a legible reason Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke twitched, "I told you. I'm suffering from the **Pissed-off and ****V****iolated Syndrome **right now"

"No you didn't, and that's not even a—"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

His phone was obviously unavailable at the moment, or rather…unusable. He cursed a profanity under his breath and plopped back onto his sofa irritably. He thought for a long while, a very long while. His mind was surfing plots, many in which he tried to avoid—in other words the ones with murderous intents.

5 minutes.

10 minutes.

30 minutes.

Then he had it. His head jerked up along with his legs. He pulled out a piece of paper and snatched a pencil off the coffee table. A smile was painted on his face. A very, _very_ diabolical smile.

"Booby traps," He chuckled.

The phone rang again. But wait a minute, his phone was dead. Oh right, it was his mobile. He sighed angrily and picked it up.

"What?" He growled.

"SASUKE YOU—Naruto stop it or I'll back hand you!" A females voice chided, "Sasuke-kun, why aren't you at school?"

"Sakura, don't wait for me tomorrow. If you do, don't blame me if anything happens to you"

"What why—"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Uchiha Sasuke seemed to have developed a habit for hanging up on people.

--------

Morning came, and—

"KYAAAAAH GOOD MORNING SASUKE-KUN!"

"RISE AND SHINE SWEETIE!"

No reply.

* * *

**Pocky: Hope you enjoyed this twisted, not yet any action, chapter!**

**Next chapter preview: SASUKE'S UNDERWEAR KYAAAH!!**

**Pocky: Please support out hard working butts! Or rather...lazy. Pocky signing out, Ushii for the next chapter!**

**Ushii & Pocky: Read and Review to tell us you want this story to CONTINUE!**

**-Ushii & Pocky**


End file.
